knockout's nightmare
by Sand-wolf579
Summary: Knockout has a nightmare and he goes to Breakdown, looking for some comfort. can be seen as slash. Rated T for character death...sort of.


**Okay, here is another Knockout-Breakdown story, I just love those guys. Anyways, this takes place after the events of 'the crazy kid'. It is not necessary to read that story first though. But Knockout and Breakdown are a little older and a lot closer to each other then in the first story.**

**I don't own transformers, if I did, then Breakdown would still be alive.**

It had been a very long day for Breakdown and Knockout; they had only recently joined the Decepticons and the war between them and the Autobot's was getting out of hand. Breakdown has had many close calls while out there fighting, and Knockout has been over working himself, being a medic in a war is always tough.

Finally the night falls, Knockout and Breakdown are allowed to go into Stasis for the night, to regain their strength. But it's a rough night.

"No" Knockout yell's out, waking up with a start. Knockout had had a nightmare, and though he didn't want to admit it, he was really bothered by it. He knew that he was too old to be bothered by nightmares, but everyone was scared of something. Knockout tried to calm down, it was only a dream, and there is no reason to be upset about it…Right?

Knockout gets up and starts running to Breakdown's room, he needed to know that his friend was alright. Knockout walked into Breakdowns room slowly, nervous about what he might find. And there's Breakdown, still asleep in his berch.

Knockout goes to Breakdown's side, but he can't tell if Breakdowns alright unless he's awake. Knockout hesitates for a minute and then whispers "Breakdown". When Breakdown didn't wake up he says it again, a bit louder, but he still won't wake up.

Now Knockout is getting scared, he starts shaking his friend and calling his name, louder each time. Until Knockout is yelling out Breakdown's name, crying, scared that his friend won't wake up at all, until.

"Would you just shut up? What is so important that you have to wake up everyone?" Breakdown says, very irritated, he turns towards the smaller mech, about to lecture him some more, but then he see's how scared Knockout looks. Knockout is shaking, and he looks terrified of something, and he also looks ashamed.

Breakdown is worried now, "hey, what's wrong? What happened?"

Knockout looks at the ground and mumbles "it's nothing, I overreacted, that's all."

Breakdown looks at the red mech and says "You had a bad dream, didn't you?"

Knockout looks up, amazed. How had he known? Breakdown chuckles and says

"You're very easy to read, now come on, what was the nightmare about?"

Knockout sigh's and says "well, it all started with you, running through the woods, you were trying to catch someone. You're following a trail of energon until you find who you're looking for, an insecticon like femme, and she looks injured. You're about to attack her, but you get stuck in a web like thing. This femme smirks, and then she…she…"

"She what? What did she do?" Breakdown asks, wondering what the femme could have done that would have Knockout so scared.

Knockout trembles as he says "She…She extinguished your spark. And when you didn't wake up, I thought that…"

Breakdown brings his friend closer to him, and hugs him tightly, whispering "It's okay, don't worry, I'm not going to leave you."

"But we're in a war, everyone's dying, how can I be sure that it won't happen to you too?" Knockout asks, trying to calm down.

Breakdown says "You can't be sure of that, it might happen. But if it does you need to know that I'll still be with you. Our Sparks are close, very close, and a part of my spark is in yours, and vice versa. We'll always be there for each other, and we're not going to let any war get in the way of that.

Knockout nods and leans closer to breakdown, leaning on his friend, soon falling into stasis. Breakdown sits there, staring at his best friend and says "I'm not going to leave you, I promise" and eventually Breakdown goes back into stasis too, hoping that this will be one promise that he could keep.

**Yay, finished. Hope you liked this story. It seems that Breakdown and Knockout are starting to think of each other as more then friends in this story. I hope you enjoyed reading it, please review, and read my other story and review on that too.**


End file.
